


Lucky Rabbit Rhettflex!

by Bishounen_P



Category: Lucky Rabbit Reflex!
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Graduation, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, School Dances, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishounen_P/pseuds/Bishounen_P
Summary: Rhett best end alternate ending.





	Lucky Rabbit Rhettflex!

The wine spread into a stain over my golden cocktail dress. “E-eh? My dress… it’s ruined!”

Rhett took my hand. “I…I think I have something you can wear. Come on, let’s head to the drama club room.”

“Y-You don’t mean…” He whisked me away to the club I thought I’d never see again.

“Come, Beret. It’s time to be Juliet one more time.”

I blushed. “I’m sure this wine stain would draw a lot of attention to me…but a full-blown ball gown? Come on, Sugden! I can’t wear this!”

He put his hands on my shoulders. “Beret, _everyone_ out there is dressed up. Do you really think anyone’s going to care _that_ much?”

I shifted my eyes away. “No… I guess not.” I swallowed. “But what about you?”

He softly grabbed my chin, and directed me to look back into his eyes. “Personally, I think you’re beautiful no matter what you’re wearing.” He looked me up and down. “Regardless of what you had on, I-” He put his forehead against my own. “I wouldn’t be able to avoid looking at you.”

We pressed our lips together for the third time. He pulled away and whispered in my ear, giving me chills. “I’ve grown quite fond of you, Beret…”

I, so inelegantly, responded with “me too.” He kissed me again, and I fell backwards onto the stage. His hands wrapped around my body, and he pressed his lips even harder into my own. _Wow, am I really about to lose my virginity on-stage? What a dream!_

“Don’t worry, I locked the door on our way in. You’d have to change regardless.” He smirked, before helping me take off my wine-stained dress.

“Hey, Sugden, this isn’t fair. Lemme take a gander at those actor boy abs!” His face flushed red, and he hesitated for a moment before removing his suit jacket. He went to unbutton his shirt, but I stopped him. “I’ve been dreaming about this for months, let me try.” I pulled him back in for a kiss as I unbuttoned his white shirt one by one. He paused for a moment to carefully set his clothes to the side.

“What, old-fashioned Rhett Sugden has to be careful even at a time like this?” I smirked.

“Hey, if I’m not careful, we’ll _both_ have to get in costume.”

I reached for his suit pants. “C’mon, wouldn’t it be fun to go out there as Romeo and Juliet one more time?” I unbuttoned them, pulled them down, and threw them to the side. Before me was the tall, handsome, slightly muscular, and nearly-nude Rhett Sugden. At home, I’d always dreamt of this day… but I’d never thought it’d happen like this!

“You’re right. Should I tear off your undergarments in retaliation?” He ran his hands over my bra and panties. “Hmm, these seem to be quite expensive. Did you splurge, knowing this would happen?”

“Hehehe. In fact, I bought them from that same store your sister works at. How does it feel knowing she sold me the same stuff you’d be undressing?”

He blushed. “Let’s stop the chitchat, Beret.” He slid my bra and panties off, and I reached for his own.

“Rhett…” We looked into each other’s eyes. He kissed me softly, and then entered me.

* * *

 

We both changed into our Romeo and Juliet attire before returning to the party, hands entwined. “This is the best Leaver’s Ball I could have ever wished for.” I smiled.

“Yes, I’d have to agree.”

We stepped out the door, when Lamb approached us. “Well, well. You two seem to have taken your sweet time in there.”

Flustered, I tried to make an excuse. Rhett stopped me. “We were simply looking for the costumes. A drunken party-goer spilled her wine on Beret’s dress, so we needed a replacement. I assume there is no issue with that.”

She looked us up and down. “Mhm. The costumes we used the other day. That were at the front of the rack. I’m so sure.”

“Believe what you will. I’ll see you around, Lamb. I must be going with my girlfriend.”

“G-Girlfriend?” I looked up at him. “So, we’re official now?”

Lamb walked away, looking a little desolate.

Rhett pulled me into a hug. “You think after that, we wouldn’t be together? I’m not just one and done, you know. I’m quite old-fashioned.”

“Ah, y-yeah, you did mention that a few times on our dates…” I paused. “Wait, have we been dating this whole time? I mean, we went to the movies like every weekend.”

“Perhaps. But it doesn’t matter anymore, because we know what we are now.” He kissed me once more.

* * *

Epilogue:

Rhett got into Oxford, no surprises there.

However, I _also_ got into Oxford, thanks to studying hard every week, and doing so well in the drama club. I’m _so_ glad he got a single dorm, I’m there basically every night!

He calls me by my first name almost always now. I do miss being called Beret sometimes, but I suppose it’s my fault for not wearing it anymore.

He’s so cute. I was really surprised when he dropped the L word first, but now we exchange it quite regularly.

Though he’s old-fashioned, I’ve managed to pull him out of it a bit. We’re a bit more on equal grounds now. I even got him to listen to some modern music!

In a couple years I’m considering surprising him with a proposal. Maybe by then he won’t be so old-fashioned.

Well, that’s all for now! My last year of high school sure was eventful. I’m really looking forward to the rest of my college years!


End file.
